


Look and you'll find that love is there

by minsoph74



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: You know what I mean, but the korean ones are mentioned by name, every exo member is implicated, just waxing poetic about platonic love, since they're who have been promoting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsoph74/pseuds/minsoph74
Summary: Of course the interviewer is asking them about love. What else is there to do when that's the focus of their title track.Yet love is so much more than being in love with someone. Love comes in many forms and what they have is love too, just in a different way.





	Look and you'll find that love is there

“You’re most recent song is about love – was it inspired by anyone?”

A standard question, or at least, a standard implication. One that has a set of predetermined responses: blank looks, joking denial, or fan service to name a few. Kyungsoo is always puzzled as to why interviewers waste time asking about their love lives, or lack thereof. Do they really think idols will jump at the chance to jeopardize their careers? Is the goal to catch them off guard, accidentally revealing a clandestine lover, causing the scandal of the year?

Yet, he gets it to an extent. The public’s mild obsession with seeing people _in love._ The desire to witness the gentle looks and touches of two people who want to be together.

Yet, just because none of them are currently in love with someone, don’t have anyone to go on dates with, are single for all intents and purposes, does not negate the fact that they _experience love_ every day.

It’s love when set aside a bowl of food, wrap it up and put it in the fridge for whoever is coming home late that night. It’s love when they finish dance practice and all hug or pat each other’s backs. It’s love when one them falls asleep in the car and someone gently wakes them up when they arrive at their destination. It’s love when they send food trucks to each other schedules. It’s love when they comment on each other’s Instagrams.

It’s not love that burns with a fiery passion. It’s love that says “I’m here. I care about you. I support your dreams and I want to see you succeed,” that says, “You’ve been working hard lately take a rest,” that pleads, “Be sure to eat so you can keep up your strength,” that consoles, “Hey come sit next to me, let me comfort you with my presence.”

It’s love that grows out of endless hours spent together. Of shared experiences, both in the public’s eye and behind the closed doors of practice rooms and dorm apartments.

It’s love that’s platonic, yet that doesn’t make it any less valuable.

All these thoughts flash through Kyungsoo’s mind in the pause it takes for everyone to glance around, having a silent battle over who will deal with it this time. Luckily, Baekhyun jumps in before the silence becomes awkward, spouting the usual nonsense of loving EXO-Ls and dedicating the song to them, wanting to help their fans process their own love stories.

The recording ends shortly after that, leaving them all to bow and thank the staff for their hard work. It’s all standard procedure, yet Kyungsoo takes time to appreciate his members as they exit. The way Baekhyun and Chanyeol are already deep in conversation, angled toward each other as they walk side by side. The way Minseok and Jongdae trail behind them silently, yet are paying attention given the fact they both smile when Baekhyun bursts into laughter. The way Junmyeon has purposefully allowed them all to walk out ahead of him and is the last to climb into the van. The way Jongin begins to nod off as soon as he’s comfortably situated in the back row, leaning against Sehun’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo may not be in love with anyone, yet he’s surrounded by love anytime his members are around and that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a weekend hanging out at my friends' house and I love them. 
> 
> The older I get the more I realize a lot of fan service is actually just a natural part of friendship - i.e. leaning into each other, casual touches, making sure members are eating, etc. 
> 
> I choose Kyungsoo because I feel like he could get away with being the quiet and observant type during an interview.


End file.
